User blog:WayfinderOwl/D20 or Not To D20 (That Is The Question) 1
"Situated right between the asylum and the football field was the observatory, a haven to the "intellectual elite." Or as the rest of the school called them; Nerds. I don't know what was worse. The fact that I left behind a group of friends who had my back, or that people now thought I was one of them. Most people get paid at least five bucks an hour to babysit, and that is one kid. I've now got ten, most of whom have all book smarts and no common sense. Why did I have to go to Dragon's Wing that day? Why couldn't I just snag a comic from the common room? The Dragon At The Gates I looked in the mirror and felt the self-respect just catapult itself out my body. An itchy green sweater over a long sleeved white top. Light brown almost yellow slacks with brown suspenders. Blue rimmed glasses I didn’t need with plain glass, not actual lenses. I pointed out they were stupid, but Beatrice felt they would help me fit in more with the clique. Then she may have flirted a little, and said I was too cute to be a nerd. “I look like a dork,” I said, wishing I didn’t have to leave my room. Pete patted me on the back. “As of today, Josh, you are a dork.” I gave him a fake laugh. Grabbed my backpack full of the books I needed for the day; a cookbook Mrs. Croft had given us, and a history textbook. The last contribution to the bag was a G&G game player’s guide Melvin wanted me to read, to help me make a character of my own. “Kill me,” I requested. “No can do, pal.” With an unwanted smile added, “But hey, the Jocks might just do that for you.” Reluctantly, I headed out the door. All the nerds minus the girls were waiting in the corridor, holding a big sign with ‘WELCOME, JOSH!’ “Rule number one on how not to get killed by Jocks; don’t do stuff like that. Just act cool, and act like this is nothing.” I snatched the sign from Cornelius and Algie, and threw it into my dorm and shut the door. Just outside the dorms, I had another rule for them; “When a ball lands near you, don’t scream like babies and hide behind me.” I bent over, picked up the soccer ball, and threw it back to Ethan and Davis, who squinted at me like they could barely recognize me. “Just throw it back, and walk away.” I did so. Walking away from the dorms, they followed behind me. We met Carol and Beatrice at the small plaza. On the way to the main building for breakfast, I already had to rip a “kick me” sign off Fatty’s back. Some jock walked right by him and slapped it on his back. I scrunched the paper up into a ball and tossed it in the trash. As we walked into the foyer, I had to stop them from going any further. Earnest almost walked into a marbles trap. This is going to kill me. Breakfast went on in the same pattern. I focused on reading the G&G book, and at the same time told them stuff these kids should already know. Like “Don’t call jocks stupid, they’ll kill you.” Or “Eat your food, shut up, and get out before someone gives you a wedgie.” Before my first class even started, we had to make a fast detour to the boys’ room while the girls waited outside, to cut Donald out of an atomic wedgie given by Casey for calling him a troll. Donald winced and squealed as I cut away the remains of his underpants with a pair of scissors from a sewing kit Melvin provided. “I will make him pay,” Donald muttered. “No you won’t,” I replied. “You’ll go to class, keep your head down, and maybe I won’t have to cut you out of your underwear again. I mean, come on! How did you all survive before me?” They looked to each other exchanging awkward glances, whimpering. There was my answer; they didn’t. Getting kick me signs, slipping on marbles, wedgied, or possibly worse was their normal thing. I buried my face in my empty palm. I passed the scissors back to Melvin. “Look, I did the best I could. Just change ‘em at lunch. I’ll walk you all to class. I got gym anyway.” ^^^ I hurried into the gym, twenty minutes late after delivering the school’s “intellectual elite” all over campus. Annoying crybabies more like. Only Beatrice made it worthwhile. She thanked me for walking her to class, and there was a lingering few seconds there, where I thought we might just have a second shot at dating again. She smiled, gave my hand a squeeze and hurried into English. That euphoria ended when I slipped round the back of the group gathered at the bleachers and found myself sat right next to Gary. Mr. Burton hadn’t noticed, he was happily watching Dan and Kirby beat the shit out of two kids I’d seen around. Neither of them bothered with cliques. Just because they had the right uniform, it was considered “wrestling.” Gary let out a low dry chuckle. “Have fun on your date?” “Shut up Gary,” I shot back. “You really are pathetic, you know that?” I ignored him. “Really, dating nerds, really admirable,” Gary pushed further. “It’s a dirty job, but someone has to do it. Do they put out? Make it worth your while.” I focused on the wrestling spectacle. He’d shut up eventually. Only Gary didn’t shut up eventually. He kept on and on. Picking at me like an old scab. Very uncharacteristically for him. Usually he talked in riddles and let me know he was coming for me; I didn’t know when but he will get me back. After each snipe he would laugh. All around the same theme; insinuating I was in an eight way relationship with all the nerd boys. The last one hit a nerve. “At least you get a turn with the troll Beatrice.” My fist clenched tight until my knuckles turned white. Through my teeth, I growled, “At least I’ve got the balls to tell a girl how I feel about her.” My words disarmed him slightly. He wasn’t expecting me to snap back. Letting some of my anger subside, I added, “You’ve been pining after her for how long now?” Gary stood up, pointed right at me. “I challenge you to a fight, right here, right now.” All eyes turned to us. Even Mr. Burton seemed pleased. Both Gary and I were summoned down to the mat. I handed my fake glasses to Fatty, not wanting them to get broken. As much as I hated and didn’t want them, would be a shame to see them get smashed after just one day. Gary and I stood either side of the circle on the mat. “Right boys, go get changed and we’ll get started,” said Mr. Burton, enthusiastically clapping his hands. “We’ll fight as we are,” said Gary. His piercing gaze did not break with my own. We walked the parimater of the circle, stalking each other like wild cats. Neither wanted to be the one to throw the first punch, and leave themselves vulnerable. I caught a glimpse of the bleachers. The Junior class had joined to watch, adding a fair few of the Jocks including leader Ted Thompson. Biggest shocker for me was that Milo had actually gone to class, he was blatantly hitting on Becky, who was having none of it. At least a couple more nerds were there to cheer me on. My ex Kyla Vazquez had got a cheer going, doing the usual Bullworth cheer with Mandy. I kept forgetting Kyla was in the same grade as me. Gary and I fired insults at each other, intending to piss the other off enough to make him throw the first punch. I started it with “Mental patient.” “Clique whore,” Gary shot back. This went on for three more insults each, and I decided to go low. I glanced up to the bleachers. He knew I was looking at Becky. “Hoping she’ll give you a kiss if you win?” BAM! That did it. He come flying at me, blackened my eye with his fist. I collided with the ground. He had me pinned, but he didn’t have the advantage. I threw a right hook then a left, used his weight against him to throw him off me. I scrambled to my feet, fists raised ready to go again. The whole gym was so silent I could hear every single breath. Blood pumped in my ears. I was not going to let this fight get broken up. I leave a winner, or I don’t leave at all. Gary raised himself from the ground. For a moment, when the light hit them, I was sure fire flickered in his eyes. He pulled his fist back, but I took the advantage, and tackled him to the ground. My fist pulled back, as I stared him in the face. He was pinned. He didn’t put up any resistance. He knew Burton would blow the whistle and declare me winner, if I hit him. “Do it!” Gary barked at me. “Don’t you have the balls? Want me to beg? Do it!” I punched him with my right fist. My left. Then my right. Bruises of my fists marked his face. I’d done the move Burton was trying to teach us. Burton pulled me off Gary, raised my still clenched fist into the air. “Winner, Hyde!” Burton declared. The whole gym erupted into a wave of claps. Every one of them looked stunned. People just didn’t fight Gary. I glanced back at him sat on the floor, left palm grazing over his swollen knuckles. For someone who was just defeated, he was oddly calm. No sense of humiliation. Nothing. Stone faced, as if nothing happened. You see, beating Gary came with a price tag. Unaware at the time, but very aware of it now, I had put the nerds on the map. Suddenly everyone in school was asking, “did you hear about that nerd kid Josh, who beat Gary?” ^^^ At lunch, I decided the right thing was to avoid the cafeteria. Carol had supplied us with a hearty picnic from what she cooked in home ec. That morning. Because she wasn’t allowed to take part in gym, she had elected to do another home ec class. That meant, one day a week, nerds eat very well at the observatory. We sat on the floor using an old dust sheet, eating off paper plates. “When you beat Gary,” said Earnest for the second time. “I knew us down trodden could takeover!” “Hold on,” I cut in. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. It was just a fight.” “Just a fight?” Melvin said, disgusted by such a notion. “You gave hope to us all! Revealed the chink in Gary Smith’s armor! Proved valiance can grow even in the intellectual.” “No,” I dismissed. “I proved Gary has a smart mouth, and shut him up. Talk like this is why the jocks beat you up, you know that?” I pushed away my plate. Suddenly the meaty and flaky lasagna didn’t appeal to me. “Why am I even a nerd anyway? Just tell me straight, all cards on the table. If this is some mentorship thing, I’ve been there and it sucked. It got me the target of a whole lot of trust fund babies, while Derby paraded me around as his pet protégé. I’m not going down that road again. There better be a good reason, or I walk right here, right now.” “You have the smarts we lack,” said Algie. He looked down into the plate of lasagna he held, moved some around with the plastic spork. “You have the smarts none of us can attain. Street smarts. We want you to teach us.” “We don’t expect you to do this for free, mind you,” said Cornelius. “We will help you. Are the rumors true you never attended a school before Bullworth?” I nodded. “They are true,” I confirmed. “This is the only school I’ve ever attended.” “We will tutor you!” said Thad. “Between us, we have enough knowledge to educate you in all academic subjects,” said Earnest. I took a few seconds to take in what they were saying. Couldn’t hurt to get some extra help. If Pete didn’t help me with homework, I’d probably be failing nearly everything. I nodded. “Okay. We got a deal.” Besides, being around them gave me more chances to prove to Beatrice I genuinely cared about her. Category:Blog posts Category:WayfinderOwl's Fanfiction